The invention relates to a device and a method for folding a print substrate web.
It is generally known when producing printed products to print individual pages on a print substrate web using a web-fed rotary printing press and then to put them into the desired page sequence by quarter folding and cross folding as well as to sever the individual products from the print substrate web by cross cutting the print substrate web.
In the process, after being printed in printing units, the print substrate web is cut into partial webs by slitting, which are put on top of each other in a generally known manner and quarter folded using formers. Afterwards, the individual printed products are severed from the print substrate web by cross cutting and cross folded once or multiple times in a folder, i.e., offset at a right angle to the aforementioned quarter fold. The printed products may be transported via tape guides in a known manner to a further folding device, which executes a further, i.e., a second, quarter fold. Then the printed products may be delivered via a fan wheel onto a delivery conveyor in a shingle-like manner.
Furthermore, web-fed rotary printing presses having so-called double circumference plate cylinders are generally known, whose circumference provides double the printing length as compared to conventional impression cylinders. These types of double circumference plate cylinders are able to produce two identical printed products with one revolution of the impression cylinder with so-called double production. However, it is also possible on such a double circumference plate cylinder to arrange different printed images, i.e., printed products. Then one Product A and one Product B with a different content than Product A are printed with every revolution of the impression cylinder.
The object of the invention is creating a novel device for folding a print substrate web.
A folding device according to the invention allows successive different printed products of a web-fed rotary printing press having double circumference plate cylinders to be divided especially advantageously into two separate product streams. Separating the different printed products (A and B products) is possible in the case of a folding device according to the invention with only one second quarter fold device. In other words, in the case of a folding device according to the invention, the investment in a second apparatus for executing a second quarter fold (“third fold”) is saved.
Additional features and advantages are disclosed in the dependent claims in conjunction with the description.
The invention will be explained in greater detail in the following based on the associated schematic drawings as follows.